In the field of light-emitting diode (LED) lamps, a dimming function is very important. In a conventional dimming system, as shown in FIG. 1, a dimmer 91 is electrically connected to an LED driving module 92, and the LED driving module 92 is electrically connected to an LED lamp 93. The dimmer 91 is disposed at a place where an AC voltage VAC is inputted. That is to say, a conventional dimming method uses the dimmer 91 to cut the AC voltage waveform to achieve a dimming effect, but the method is considered being low efficiency in terms of electrical loop.
Accordingly, it has become an important issue to provide a smart dimming system in the industry.